Epiphany
by Damien'sOmen
Summary: Ryou is the new kid at school. Bakura is a troubled, abused 'outlaw'. They decide that they have a month and half to admit their feelings for eachother. What will happen? And will Tea' get what she wants? Numerous pairingsYaoiHet Eventually, rating will g


**Epiphany**

_Written because I love Tendershipping, and yes, YuGiOh. _

_Warnings- Future violence, drug and alcohol abuse, language, and yaoi/shonen ai._

_Parings (all) - Bakura/Ryou, Kaiba/Yami, Malik/Marik, Joey/Yugi, Tristan/Duke/Serenity, Vallen/Alastair, Raphael/Mai. _

_Disclaimer- I own nothing but the idea and some of the made-up names. All belongs to the great Kazuki Takahashi, who couldn't be here with us tonight to accept his award._

_R/R, please. _

**Chapter One.**

On the streets in a slum of New York City, Bakura Godrick Bakura walked alone, contemplating to himself. He kicked the trash and rocks out of his way with nearly each step that he took.

He stopped suddenly, looking up into the sky, and sighed. He lived in the worst part of New York. As he walked toward his destination, he noticed a bum with his hand out. The man need some change. Bakura walked passed him and the sound of a few coins on the pavement followed him. The bum smiled at how nice it was of him to do that for such a poor excuse of a human on this planet.

000

Bakura had reached his destination which was the high school. Bakura walked up the steps to the school, down a hallway and then into his homeroom class. He looked around and spotted two of his friends. Marik and Malik were at it again. Malik had Marik pinned to the desk and was assaulting his lips.

"If you keep that up, you'll be caught by _Master_ Dartz." Bakura said with a smirk on his face.

Malik looked up at him. "Big whoop Bakura." He then continued what he was doing. Bakura rolled his eyes and took his seat.

Soon, the other students started piling in, taking their seats. They chattered loudly and some threw paper planes round the room while Bakura just watched. Mr. Dartz ran into the room a little later than the students and he panted, almost spilling over his cup of coffee.

"Sorry children, I got caught up," he stated, "Apparently, and I just happened to find out earlier this day, that we will be receiving a new student. He's a transfer from London, England, so everybody be mean to him. No, I'm just kidding. Be decent.

"Boy, please step in here and introduce your self." Mr. Dartz waved his hand at the opened door.

The boy stepped over to the center of the room, timidly saying, "H-hello…"

Suddenly, some kids burst out with, "What's with his voice??"

"Is he a girl??"

"Go back to Russia!!"

Bakura snorted, not even having looked at the new kid yet. Why bother, it was probably just some lousy little mite who thought that he was God's gift to everybody, and was probably the type who was fucking ugly, but in the popular kids' terms: 'Hot'.

But…the sounds of the children's banter did make him curious…

He made to take a quick glance but ended up unable to take his eyes from the boy; He was of average height, thin, and deathly pale, but in a pretty way. His baby blue eyes seemed to match perfectly with his white messy hair. As clichéd as it may have sounded, he altogether had the face of an angel.

"You're beautiful…You're beautiful it's true!"

"Shut up Malik. I wasn't staring."

"Never said you were, but it sure as Hell looked like it to me."

Bakura growled and Marik giggled.

"Um, yes, my name is Ryou McAllister," The boy continued. "Ah, as you know, I'm from London…"

"Could you tell us something you like? An interest that you have, maybe?" asked Mr. Dartz.

"Well, I do like card games, I guess…"

"What a loser!" a random student bellowed.

"Yes, anyway. Let us see, hmm…ah yes, there's an empty seat next to Bakura, the boy with the funky white hair."

"Um, sir, I have funky white hair, too."

"Yes, yes, you're an albino, lovely, now please sit." Mr. Dartz pulled some papers off of his desk and started handing them out to the class.

Ryou walked over to his new seat and sat down.

"Hello, nice to meet you, um, Bakura?" he politely held out his white hand.

Bakura looked at it for a moment before he made a face and spat in the open hand. He chuckled. Ryou looked made a (cute) sound of disgust and wiped his newly wet hand on his pants.

"Forget I offered." He said.

Across the room, Tea' Gardner, the most popular girl in school, was staring, taking a liking to the new boy.

000

Bakura was confused; he had never felt a liking towards anyone that way before and these feeling of…affection (?) were new to him. He didn't know how to react, and wondered if his first reaction toward the albino was the right one.

"Malik." He said, running towards his best friend. "You know that new kid?"

"Yyyes?" His friend said, now intrigued.

"Well, I sort of like him, I think, and I have no idea what to do about it." Bakura looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"Ah, I knew you swung that way!"

"SHH!"

"Sorry. So, what you gotta do is play mean to him. Chicks-guys love that kinda thing. All you gotta do is say, act, and just all around be a total jerk. Pretty soon, he'll get the idea that you like him and he'll fall head over heels for you!"

"Uh, are you sure that that'll work?"

"Sure! It worked for me and Marik. That last dart thrown at and stuck in his ass was the final key." He affirmed, reminiscing.

From across the schoolyard, Marik screamed, "That was you??!"

"Actually, you just make it seem like all I'm doing is being a dick." Bakura stated.

"And THAT'S that answer!"

"Okay." Bakura said, still a little unsure.

The two friends walked over to a large tree where Yami Mouto and Seto Kaiba were sitting underneath.

"Hey guys" Malik said, plopping down next to them. Bakura remained standing.

"Oh, guess what??" Malik burst out. "Bakura's in love with the new boy!! Oww!" he received a sharp slap in the back of the head.

"Really?" Yami asked.

"Well no, I don't actually love the guy, I just like him." Bakura could feel himself starting to blush.

"Well, he is kind of cute, and he's really nice. I can see why. Oh, hey, is that him over there?" Yami asked, pointing in the direction of where a group, including Yugi Mouto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Duke Devlin stood talking loudly.

"Yeah, it is." Bakura found himself staring and received a raised eyebrow from Ryou who looked back at him.

Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch hour.

000

Bakura lay on his bed quietly thinking to himself about his new feelings.

The moon's thin rays of light passed through the cracked glass of his bedroom window, casting an eerie glow to settle about his room.

He could hear his dad heavily tromping around drunkenly downstairs in the living room beneath him. He growled and rolled over onto his side.

He sighed. His whole life sucked and he felt that nothing could ever make it better, not even his friends.

Until Ryou came along…and everything seemed to get brighter.

000

_So, how was it for my first YuGiOh attempt? I think I did okay, but I won't know for sure unless you say something! Thanks a lot for reading, you're awesome._


End file.
